It's not fair
by s.halliwell24
Summary: Hermione sees that something is wrong with Draco so she tries to help him and Ron gets worried because he hasn't seen her all day and thinks that something bad has happened to her so he goes to find her. COMPLETE! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I'd just like to say one thing before you begin reading. If you're expecting this to be some long story that's about 20 chapters or something longer than that, it's not unfortunately. But then again, it's not a one shot. So please read and tell me what you think about it. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter or any of its character. J. K. Rowling owns them.**

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the library all by himself reading a book on curses. He thought that maybe they would be useful one day for something or the other. As he was reading, agirl's laugh made him look up from where he was.

He stared angrily over to a corner of the library where Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom were sitting. It angered himto see people having fun like that. Ever since his father had been put in Azkaban, Crabbe and Goyle were always trying to give him sympathy but he knew that it was fake. They only did it because they thought that it was required of them to do so.

There was a shout of "Harry" and a big smack. Draco looked back up to see Harry grinning madly at Ginny who was scowling at him with a book in her hand. On his arm was a big red welt mark. Draco could not do anything except think in his mind that Potter should be punished even more than that. The other four with the exception of Luna were howling with laughter and in the process, wereattracting the attention of everyone in the library. Then he looked at Hermione who was whispering something to Ginny while looking at Ron whose ears were turning bright red. He did not think that it was fair that a mudblood like Hermione Granger had more friends than him andwas able to feelmore happiness than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

Draco smirked as Madam Ponce, the librarian, came up to them and ordered them to leave the library for causing such a ruckus. After the six of them left, Draco saw that it was getting late and that he should also be going. As he exited the library, he walked by the six of them. He noticed that Ron was glaring at him and that Neville was shaking with fear while Harry wasn't even paying attention to him. He also noticed that as he walked by, Hermione was looking at him oddly.

"Don't you think that's odd?" asked Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Malfoy walked by us without even saying anything. I find that odd."

"Who cares?" asked Harry. "He didn't say anything to us so why bother with him?" Draco winced as he heard this comment escape from his rival's mouth. Is that all he was to Potter, another random person to be ignored? Draco stormed off to his common room, put away the books that he had and went outside to get some air.

Unknown to Draco, Hermione saw him turn back to look at them before he was out of sight. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knew that there was probably something wrong. Malfoy was not the person who when hearing a comment like that, would shrug it off. So when Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were getting ready to goback to the Gryffindor common room and in Luna's case, theRavenclaw common room, Hermione told them that she'd be up in a minute. After the five of them were gone, she looked to see where Draco had gone.

Please review! Thanks:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to all you wonderful people who reviewed. That made me very happy. Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it! :)**

**

* * *

**

After Draco put his books in his common room, he stormed back outside to get some fresh air. He did not notice that someone was following him. He passed Crabbe and Goyle who were busy eating. He didn't even look at them so they shrugged at each other and went back to eating. He kept walking and walking and still didn't even notice the faint footsteps behind him.

Finally he stopped walking when he got the edge of the forbidden forest. He took one look at the forest and walked briskly into it. By now, he was fuming. He couldn't care less if he got killed in here. It's not like it would matter to anyone, especially Potter and his gang.

Draco felt like punching something really hard, so he did. He stopped in front of a tree and punched it so hard that there was a loud cracking noise. He frowned at his knuckles which were now bleeding a little then looked at the tree which was perfectly unharmed. Then he heard a gasp. He looked up and saw Hermione staring at him in horror.

"What? Come on Potty's orders to torment me here?"

She shook her head and said, "No, I came to see if you were ok."

"Why would you care?"

"You seem off today, that's all."

"Off? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Draco glaring at her before he rubbed his knuckles.

"When you passed us in the corridor outside the library, you didn't say anything."

"So? What does that mean?"

"Well," said Hermione leaning against a tree next to her, "You usually say something, something that causes Ron's ears to become rather red if you know what I mean."

Draco scowled at her and said, "So you thought something was wrong with me."

"Um…yes."

"How convenient for you," Draco muttered. "Do you think I want your sympathy?"

"No, but you need it," she said smirking at him.

"How the hell do you know what I need?"

"I can tell. You aren't or at least haven't been normal for a while now."

Who the hell cares about things like that?" He noticed the look she was giving him and said, "Probably only know-it-alls like you." Then he looked at his hand and said, "Bloody hell, this hurts like mad."

"I can fix that for you," said Hermione walking towards him.

"Stay away from me, will you? I've enough trouble avoiding contact with mudbloods as it is, and I don't need you to make it worse."

Hermione stopped and said, "I've had enough of this. What is it with you and mudbloods?"

"How many times do I have to repeat it to your dumb ears?! It was how my father raised me and I respect what he said. I have no respect for mudbloods. They are below myself and other purebloods. My father…"

"Yes? What about him?" asked Hermione coldly.

"My father is in bloody Azkaban because of you and your precious Potty and Weasel," he spat.

Hermione lost it here. "Do you think any of us care that your father is in Azkaban? Sure, he was your father but that doesn't mean that he wasn't wrong. He's killed people! He's a murderer! He deserves to be in there! He almost killed Harry!"

"Harry, Harry, Harry, that's all you people think about!" He looked at Hermione and said, "You know what, Granger? I've had enough of you!" He stepped towards her with his wand raised in his hand.

"What are you- no! You wouldn't actually do this," stammered Hermione.

"Huh, actually, Granger, I think I would. No one else in the world deserves this more than you do. Not even Potter deserves this. He's just a prat. But you on the other hand…you have everything that you don't deserve," snarled Draco.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione looked warily at Draco's wand before starting to slowly inch back.

"What am I talking about?" Draco snorted and said, "You have friends, family, people who like you. I don't have even that! So prepare to die!"

"Malfoy, stop and think about this!" shouted Hermione.

"Yeah right, like I'd listen to you."

She looked him in the eye and said calmly, "Draco, stop, please." He didn't listen and slowly started raising his wand. "Draco!" Hermione screamed.

Draco raised his wand and said, "_Avada Kedavara!_"

_Tbc…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to keep you all waiting for the next chapter, but here it is. It's not as good as the last one and that is because I can't get anything written with my Dad home from India and he doesn't like me on the computer for long periods of time apparently, so read and review:)**

**Replies to reviews:**

**MechiMalfoy132- true… he is very disturbed at the moment, but don't worry, he won't be like that the whole time.**

**CharlieTookLeaf- Don't worry, I'm not killing her, if I did, there wouldn't be a story. Actually there could be but that is not exactly what I had in mind.**

**Cinderbrat- Hehe, sorry about the cliffie, I don't like them that much either but it was needed for that chapter. **

**AAandACFOREVER- Wow, I'm glad you liked it that much.

* * *

_Previously:_**

_She looked him in the eye and said calmly, "Draco, stop, please." He didn't listen and slowly started raising his wand. "Draco!" Hermione screamed._

_Draco raised his wand and said, "Avada Kedavara!"_

_Tbc…_

As he was saying the spell, he heard her scream at him to stop. She said his name, not his last name. Luckily for Hermione, his aim was off so it missed her by a hair. Draco stared at her for what seemed like a week before he sank to the ground on his knees.

Hermione rushed to his side and said, "Are- are you ok?"

He looked at the ground and said, "I don't know." He looked at her again and said, "You called me Draco."

"I did?" asked Hermione not even aware that that's what she had said. "Doesn't matter." Then she offered him her hand and said, "Let me help you up."

Draco looked at her hand and said, "What makes you think that I need your hand, Granger? I'm not handicapped."

"You're on the ground, Malfoy, the least I could do is help you up," she replied in the same tone.

Draco ignored what she said and got up. Then he stood right in front of her and snarled, "Don't follow me."

As Draco stomped off, Hermione ran after him and said, "Aren't you going to apologize?"

"For what? For ridding the world of a mudblood?" Draco looked at Hermione who was glaring daggers at him and said, "You should be glad that it didn't kill you."

Hermione ran after him and said, "But that's what you wanted to happen, wasn't it? You wanted me dead." Draco didn't answer her but kept walking so she pulled him back and said, "Kill me now then." She smiled at him and said, "That is if you can."

"What makes you think that I can't?" he growled.

"Do it then," Hermione challenged. "I dare you."

Draco raised his wand. For a split second, he thought that he wouldn't do it but whenhe opened his mouth to saythe curse, nothing came out. He tried opening his mouth to say it again but it still wouldn't open.

Hermione was looking at him with fear in her eyes. She was taking a big gamble here. Would he actually do it? Or would his conscience prevent him from doing it? As she stared at him struggling to open his mouth, she said, "Can't do it, can you?"

Draco dropped his wand and said, "No." He leaned his head against the tree that was behind him and said, "It's hard, I can't do anything without thinking about what'll happen next."

"You mean the consequences of what would have happened if you had killed me?" asked Hermione quietly.

Draco looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and said, "Right, whatever. I just don't understand why this is happening to me of all people."

Hermione frowned and asked, "You don't understand why what is happening?"

"A mudblood like you wouldn't get what I'm talking about."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Well, mudbloods, like me are people like I told you before you almost killed me. Just…tell me what's bothering you and I'll see if I can help."

Draco snapped his head back up and said, "You'll see if you can help…YOU'LL SEE IF YOU CAN HELP? Why is it that all know-it-alls like you, think that you can help people who don't want help? There are loads of other people who can help me."

"Really? Like who, Crabbe and Goyle? They're baboons, Malfoy, and even you know that." Hermione made a noise that sounded remotely like an angry chicken and said, "Tell me what's bothering you and life will be better for the both of us."

Draco frowned and said, "I suppose you're right, as much as I hate to admit it. Fine I'll tell you but do not act like a psychiatrist because I swear that I will curse you to hell."

Hermione looked taken aback then said, "Fine with me."

"To be cursed to hell?" asked Draco smirking at her while sitting down.

"NO! I won't act like a psychiatrist. I don't want to go to hell. But let me just say one thing before I listen to you. You seem like a much moodier person than you normally are because for the amount of time that I've been with you today, you've been sad, angry, mental, arrogant, and…"

"Keep talking and hell will be the only place for you, Granger."

Hermione paled a little and sat down in front of him. "Ok, sorry, I'll stop talking. What's on your mind?"

Draco leaned back against the tree and began telling her what was troubling his mind.

* * *

**Please read and review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, well, I didn't get as many reviews as I got the last chapter or chapter before so, I hate doing this, but, I'm not going to put up the next chapter unless I get more than three reviews. But anyways, thank you to MechiMalfoy132 and Black Hat Insanity for reviewing. Hope you guys like this chapter and a belated Merry Christmas to everyone :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are owned by J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**

While the whole episode between Hermione and Draco was taking place, let's go over to Harry and Ron after they left Hermione in the corridor to go up to the Gryffindor common room…

"Harry," said Ron, who was sitting on a couch in the common room doing his transfiguration homework. "Has it been more than a minute since we left the library?"

"Yeah, it's been about half an hour, why?"

"Because, Hermione isn't back yet."

"So? She probably had to go talk to some Professor about doing extra credit because she just remembered that she got one point off something in her homework or something like that."

"She would have been ranting about it like she usually does, so it's not that."

"Why are you so worried about her?" asked Harry. "Wait…you haven't told her yet?"

Ron glumly shook his head.

Harry snorted and said, "Really? Because you two were acting so chummy this morning that I thought that you told her that you like her."

Ron threw a book at Harry which he easily caught. "Look, all I'm saying is that she stopped shortly after Malfoy walked by. What if he does something bad to her?" asked Ron.

"Like what? Paralyze her? No one can do that to Hermione. She knows practically every spell that there is and how to counter them."

"But what if he tries to kill her or something?" asked Ron growing very worried. "You can't counter the killing curse. Once you're hit, you're hit!"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Ron, just shut up for a while. I bet Malfoy is too chicken to even use it. Hermione will be fine. If she doesn't come up in the next ten minutes, we'll go look for her."

"Are you sure?" asked Ron looking even more worried than before.

"We will," growled Harry. "And just to let you know, you're acting like your Mum right now."

Ron's ears turned red. Then he mumbled something which Harry couldn't understand and went back to doing his Transfiguration homework.

* * *

**Please review! hehe.....**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, well thank you to BlackHatInsanity, MechiMalfoy132, and tt for reviewing. You guys are awesome!!:) Anyways, here's the next chapter and I would like at least three reviews before I update the next chapter, so please read and review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling. **

**

* * *

**

Draco looked at Hermione who was gazing off into space then and cleared his throat. "Is there a specific point that you want me to start at?" asked Draco smirking at Hermione.

"Meaning…"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "You'd think that a person like you who knows everything would know what I'm talking about."

Hermione smiled showing her now perfect teeth and said, "You think I know everything? I hate saying this, but that's very nice of you."

"Don't get used to it, it was supposed to be an insult, not a compliment, Granger."

"It didn't sound like an insult. You know, I think you're losing your touch."

"One more word and I will curse you to oblivion, now do you want me to tell you or not?"

Hermione flinched and said, "Gee, fine."

"So where do you want me to start then?" asked Draco leaning his head back against the tree.

"What do you mean where do I want you to start? Tell me why you have been feeling down or whatever. How can there be a starting point for that?"

Draco rolled his eyes then said, "Alright then, I guess what I'm asking is to big for your little brain so I'll just tell you when I started feeling like this."

Before he could continue, Hermione said, "Did you by any chance start to feel like how you do now during the summer after fifth year when your father went to Azkaban?"

"How did you—never mind. If you mean did I start feeling less like myself and more thoughtful than I was before then you've got it, mudblood."

"Please refrain from calling me that," said Hermione in a monotone voice.

Draco raised an eyebrow then said, "Right mud—I mean Granger. Anyways, would you remind me why I'm telling you what's on my mind?"

"Because you need someone to talk to, Malfoy, you seem lost, that's all. You're usually sort of…lively? Not sure of what to say there but now you seem kind of dead like you're in a daze and you seem utterly confused about everything and not sure of what's going to happen to you."

"And how the hell are you going to help me with that?"

"I…"

"You can't possibly know how I actually feel. You're just so god damn perceptive so you were able to guess that. Well let me tell you something. I bet that you have no idea how it feels to be living in a house where neither of your parents care about you; where you think in your mind that certain people are your friends when in reality you know that they aren't your friends! You have no idea!"

Hermione was about to say something but Draco interrupted her. "Don't even say anything because I bet you've had Potty and Weasel there for you your whole entire life." Noticing the look on her face he said, "I'm right, aren't I? I'm always right. I…"

"That's not entirely true, Malfoy. Harry and Ron are the best friends I've ever had but there was this one time in our first year when they refused to be my friends."

"Humor me some more, Granger, I don't see how that's even possible."

"You remember the troll, Malfoy?"

"Sure I do."

Hermione ignored his sarcasm. "Well, do you know where the troll went after it came out of the dungeons?"

"Do I care?" he asked sitting up to look at her.

"You should, it went into the girls bathroom. I was in there crying."

"A pity," said Malfoy rolling his eyes at her.

"If you keep doing that Malfoy, your eyes are going to get stuck up there. Anyways I was in there crying because an hour before the troll came, Ron and Harry were talking about me saying that I was such a know-it-all and it was no wonder that I didn't have any friends."

"Funny, I can't really imagine either of them saying that."

"Well, they did. I was in the bathroom when the troll came in and I would be dead right now if Harry and Ron hadn't come and knocked the troll out."

Draco snapped his head up and said, "Are you saying that Potter and Weasley took on a full grown troll in our first year and won?"

"Yeah, it was funny watching them. Harry jumped onto the troll and stuck his wand up its nose. Then Ron levitated the troll's club and smashed it into its head." Hermione laughed remembering how funny a sight it was to watch when Harry and Ron were trying to rescue her.

"How nice, besides that was for less than a day, mudblood, it can't possibly compete with what I'm going through."

Hermione stood up then went over to Draco. She leaned down till she was at eye level with him then SMACK! She slapped him so hard that you could already see a gigantic red welt on Draco's face. Draco rubbed his cheek then said, "Bloody hell, Granger! What was that for? It was even worse than when you punched me!"

"I see you remember that," Hermione said not moving from in front of him. "Let me just tell you one thing, Malfoy. You ought to think before you call people mudbloods, most won't be as kind as me."

"Oh really? I happen to know that most people in this pathetic excuse you call for a school would go off crying somewhere."

"Well, if we were at Ron's house…"

"Why would I be at that dump?"

Hermione ignored his comment then continued, "If we were at Ron's house and his whole family was right behind me, you would be in the hospital, most probably St. Mungo's for a year with the damage that Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill would do to you." She noticed the look of shock in his eyes then stepped back. "Was that clear enough for your bleached head?"

"Crystal…" replied Draco staring in awe at the girl whom he had taunted for the last 6 years of his life.

"Good." Hermione moved back to where she was sitting before and thought to herself, "_My god, this is going to be a long day._" She didn't even notice that Draco was staring at her with a gleam in his eye that wasn't there a few seconds ago.

_Meanwhile:_

Three chess games and two games of Exploding Snap later, Ron was shifting uneasily in his seat. "Harry, has it been ten minutes yet?"

Harry looked at his watch then said, "It's been about an hour actually. Why?"

"Hermione's still not back."

"She probably forgot about coming up here and went back to the library to read, Ron. What are you so worried about? It isn't even time for lunch yet and the sun is still blazing outside." Harry looked at Ron then said, "Ron, Hermione can take care of herself. She…"

"Damn right she can, Harry!" hissed Ron. "Still, I want to know where she is! I'm worried about her that's all." Ron's ears turned bright red. "Sorry about the outburst mate."

Harry got up and said, "S'ok, I guess we could go and look for her. Where should we start?"

"Library, she's always in there. Let's go!" Then Harry and Ron walked out of the common room in search of Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, well this is the last chapter. Sorry that I didn't give any warnings before but I didn't know that it was going to be the end until I wrote it. So please read and tell me how you liked it! Oh one more thing, thank you to all you wonderful people who reviewed throughout the course of the story: **

**HandsOff **

**MechiMalfoy132 (you're so nice for reviewing every chapter, by the way)**

**tt**

**BlackHatInsanity**

**Cinderbrat**

**CharlieTookLeaf**

**ForgottenFaith**

**Eos Evanggelys**

**BenjiMaddenFreak**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**

Harry followed Ron who literally ran out of the common room. Harry knew that Ron liked Hermione but this was pathetic. Hermione could take care of her self. Even Ron knew that. Everyone knew that. Harry supposed that Ron was trying to be protective of her like he was to Ginny…but not in a brotherly way. Whatever the reason, Harry kept walking with Ron to the library.

Ron walked into the library with Harry right behind him and said, "Harry, you look that way and I'll look this way. If we can't find her, we'll meet back here, ok?"

"Ok," said Harry and he walked off in the opposite direction.

Ron quickly walked to the other side of the library where he looked anxiously through the shelves and shelves of books for Hermione. It wouldn't be hard to find her considering she was the only one at the school with extremely bushy hair. As he was walking past tables of students studying, mostly Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, he noticed Crabbe and Goyle sitting by themselves at a table doing nothing. This stood out a lot because firstly, Crabbe and Goyle were both never seen in the library and secondly, they were never seen out of the company of Draco Malfoy. Ron frowned then slowly walked up to their table.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Ron said, glaring at them.

"What do you want Weasley?" asked Crabbe squinting at Ron.

"Have you seen Hermione by any chance?"

"The mudblood?" asked Goyle. Ron was going to punch Goyle for that but he remembered that he was in the library and would be in serious trouble if Madam Pince saw that he had started a fight but he merely looked at Goyle.

"No, haven't seen her in here."

"Haven't seen Malfoy either, come to think of it. The last time I saw him, he was outside by the Forbidden Forest," said Crabbe looking up at the ceiling. "How long has Draco been gone?"

"A few hours, I think," replied Goyle. Ron grew a few shades paler then snorted. He didn't think that either of them were capable of thinking.

"You think he's with her somewhere?" asked Crabbe.

"Probably," replied Goyle forgetting completely that Ron was still standing there. "He's always wanted to hex her real bad. Maybe he's finally going to do it."

Ron's jaw dropped. He took one more look at Crabbe and Goyle who were talking. He shook his head and ran back to where he was supposed to meet Harry.

Harry came back slowly a few minutes later and said, "Sorry Ron, haven't found her."

"I have. Come on! Malfoy's got her in the Forbidden Forest!" Ron grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the library.

_Meanwhile:_

After Hermione had slapped Draco, their conversation was a bit awkward. Every time Hermione started talking she would notice that Draco was gazing at her funnily and then she would stop. She would clear her throat and begin talking again. Hermione got so tired of this that she finally said, "Do I have something on my face that amuses you?"

"What?" asked Draco, "no."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that!" When he raised an eyebrow, she cried, "Aargh!"

Draco smirked at her and said, "Maybe I should be the one helping you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "You know, you're a very interesting person. One moment you're all mad, then all of a sudden, you get cocky and arrogant, then you're happy the next. I don't get you."

"Really…"

"Yes really…you know what? I don't want to talk about this any more. Tell me about your family," said Hermione going into deep thought.

"My family…well what's there to say? You, Potty, and Weasley probably know more than I do."

"Hardly," sniffed Hermione. "The only people in your family I've met are Tonks, Sirius, your father, and Bellatrix Lestrange."

Draco smiled and said, "She was my favorite aunt." He noticed that Hermione was frowning at him and said, "What? She spoiled me a lot, how could I not like her?"

"She killed Sirius…"

"He was a blood-traitor, what do I care?"

"He was your family, Draco," said Hermione softly. "People need family to take care of them."

"Really, do they? Tell me then. I've heard rumors about the muggles Potter stays with. Do they treat him horribly?" Hermione nodded slowly. "That's what I thought. If they treat him so badly, then who's taking care of him? He's got no family."

Hermione looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. "That's where you're wrong. He had family, he always has. He's got me, the Weasley family, and the rest of the people who are willing to put their life on the line for him."

Draco snorted and said calmly, "Even Snape?"

Hermione's jaw dropped and she said, "How did you-"

Draco smirked and said, "The Order? Believe it or not, Granger, I am not a Death Eater. Besides, Snape's my godfather, he tells me things."

Hermione smiled back at him and said, "Well, as an answer to your previous question, I'm not sure how much Snape could be considered Harry's family but deep down, Snape has always cared for Harry." Draco looked at her and she said, "Very…very deep down."

Hermione looked at Draco who was sitting saying nothing. Then she noticed that he truly was different. Though it had only been a few hours, it was enough for her to see. This whole time that she had been talking to him, she noticed that he insulted her a bit but it wasn't with his usual enthusiasm. She felt that it was just an act, something to keep up his image. He seemed peaceful at the moment and Hermione liked that. She saw that he was gazing at the castle so she took the opportunity to walk over to him and sit down next to him.

Draco looked up at her surprised by her actions. Hermione smiled at  
him as she sat down next to him. "You know," she said, "you're really  
not that bad of a person."

"You just noticed?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious. I've been thinking; I'd like to be your friend…if you let me."

Draco looked at her and said, "Why would you want to be my friend?"

Hermione looked at the castle and said, "You seem like you need one.  
And I'm not doing this out of pity either. It's good for inter house  
unity as well…"

"Inter-house unity, that's a good idea."

"Stop, I'm being serious. I also want to be your friend because well,  
as I said before, you are an interesting person and I'd like to get to  
know you better."

Draco studied her carefully for a second. "How do I know that you're not lying?"

"I don't lie without a reason…to friends."

Draco took her small hand in his and said, "Ok then. Hermione Granger,  
I will be your friend."

Ron and Harry took that moment to burst into the Forbidden and see  
Hermione and Draco sitting next to each other.

"Hermione…" said Harry. "What are you-"

"Malfoy, get away from her!" yelled Ron as he ran over to where  
Hermione and Draco were sitting. He shoved Draco aside and pulled  
Hermione up in a crushing hug.

"Ron…let me go…can't breathe…"

Ron didn't hear her so Draco said, "Oy, Weasley, you're choking her."

Ron looked down at Hermione and released her. "I was so worried about  
you. What happened?" Ron looked up at Draco and said, "Do you do  
anything to her?"

Hermione stood in front of Ron and said, "Ron, Draco did not do  
anything to me. We were just talking, that's all."

"Just talking? Hermione, he could have- did you just call him…Draco?"

"Yes, I did Ron," replied Hermione coolly. "That is his name, isn't it?"  
Harry realized what was going to happen next so he yelled to Draco, "Cover you ears!"

"What?"

"When I count to three, plug your ears," replied Harry looking nervously at Ron and Hermione. "One…Two…"

"Potter, what-"

"Three…"

"RONALD WEASLEY, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO CONTROL WHO I TALK TO! I CAN TALK TO WHOEVER I BLOODY WELL FEEL LIKE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN EVER DO ABOUT IT! BESIDES WHERE DO YOU GO OFF THINKING THAT I NEED RESCUING FROM HIM? HE'S A PERFECTLY NORMAL PERSON LIKE ME OR YOU!"

Draco's ears had gone deaf by the time Hermione had finished shouting at Ron. Draco looked up at Harry who was humming something incomprehensible and had his ears plugged abnormally tight. "Potter! Potter!" Draco kicked Harry who glared at him and shouted over Hermione's yelling, "What?"

"Is she always like this?"

"What?"

"Is Hermione always like this?"

"Yeah! She's been worse though! She and Ron always fight like this!" yelled Harry over Hermione's voice.

"What?"

"They're always at each other's throats!" yelled Harry as Hermione calmed down a little.

"What exactly do you have against him, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"He's an idiot, that's what."

"No, he's not! You don't even know him!"

"And you do?" shot back Ron.

"I know enough to tell that he's a nice person overall."

"A nice person, huh?" asked Ron. "Is that why you were holding hands with him?"

Hermione felt a blush creep up on her cheeks but quickly pushed it back. "I'll hold hands with whoever I want. What's it to you anyways?"

Ron's face grew red and Harry winced when he heard that. "I'm done with this conversation. When you are feeling in a reasonable mood…" said Ron as calmly as he could, "I'll talk to you." Then Ron swiftly turned around, his face still very red, and walked slowly towards the castle.

Hermione let out a cry of frustration and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with Ron today?" She turned around and saw Harry who had a smile on his face and Draco who was smirking at her. "What?"

"Hermione, don't you see it?" asked Harry.

"See what?"

"Weasley likes you," said Draco.

"What? But I don't- I don't like him like that."

"I think he kind of got that part, Hermione," said Harry.

"Oh…I feel so bad now."

"Weasley had it coming to him," said Draco unceremoniously. He looked up to see Hermione and Harry both glaring at him. "What?"

Harry shook his head and said, "I'd better head on back to the school." Then he said, "Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione walked over to Harry and he said, "So…are you friends with Malfoy?"

"Harry, not you too..."

"No, just are you friends with him?"

"Yes, I am," replied Hermione.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to get hurt. You're like a sister to me."

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be fine."

Harry looked up at Draco who was observing them closely. He noticed the Hermione was right. They did act a lot like family. Then he saw that Harry was walking towards him so he stood up straighter.

"Malfoy, don't do anything to Hermione that you'll regret," said Harry. Then he reluctantly held out his hand and said, "Any friend of Hermione's is a friend of mine."

Hermione barely suppressed her squeal of joy as Draco cautiously shook Harry's hand. "This is wonderful! We're all becoming friends."

"Don't get used to it, Hermione," said Harry walking away.

"What?" she asked confused.

"In case you haven't forgotten, there's still Weasley," said Draco.

"Oh, right. He'll come around eventually," replied Hermione, smiling at Draco.

**The End**


End file.
